17th Army (Soviet Union)
The 17th Army of the Red Army was a Soviet field army. It was formed from the 1st Army Group of the Transbaikal Military District on 21 July 1940 (Lenskii 2001). From 1941 to 1945, the army assumed a general defensive posture, including within Mongolia. On 22 June 1941 it included the 57th and 61st Tank Divisions, and 36th, 57th and 82nd Rifle Divisions.http://orbat.com/site/ww2/drleo/012_ussr/41_oob/interior/_transbaikal_17.html During the Soviet invasion of Manchuria, the army was assigned to the Transbaikal Front. On the night of 9 August 1945, without artillery and air 17th Army began fighting and went on the offensive. By the end of the day the main forces of the army advanced to a depth of 50 km, and the best part of the passing of the day, about 70 miles, reached the area of the lake herd-Noor. On the third day of the Khingano-Mukden Operation in cooperation with the Soviet-Mongolian Cavalry mechanized group, the 17th Army approached the south-western spurs of the Greater Khingan Mountains. In the future days of the operation the army successfully overcame him, and repelled counterattacks in the area of Linsi. By the end of the day 14 August 1945 17 Army captured abroad Dabanshan Tszinpen. 16 August was liberated Udanchen. In late August 1945 in conjunction with the mechanized cavalry group of the front's main forces 17th Army reached the area Linyuan, and one of the divisions of the army - on the coast of Liaodong Bay near the town of Shanhaiguan. Ibid 31 August 1945 and the 17 Army completed the fighting.По данным Министерства обороны России During the invasion of Manchuria 17th Army included the 209th Rifle Division (Soviet Union), 278th Rifle Division, 284th Rifle Division (Soviet Union), 70th and 82nd Separate Tank Battalions, 56th Tank Destroyer Artillery Brigade, 185th Gun Artillery Regiment, 413th Howitzer Artillery Regiment, 1910th Tank Destroyer Regiment, 178th Mortar Regiment, 39th Guards Mortar Regiment, 1916th Antiaircraft Artillery Regiment, 66th Separate Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion, 282nd Separate Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion and 67th Mortar Brigade.David Glantz, http://www-cgsc.army.mil/carl/resources/csi/glantz3/glantz3.asp. Accessed 2009-06-16. Archived 2009-06-19. It ended its existence four months after the end of the war with Japan, in (July–August) 1946(?)). CommandersПо данным базы данных «Командный состав РККА и РКВМФ в 1941—1945 годах» Commanders * с 21 июня 1940 по январь 1941 — генерал-лейтенант П. А. Курочкин (с апреля 1940 — командующий 1-й армейской группой войск (из которой была сформирована 17-я армия); с января 1941 — командующий Забайкальским военным округом, в который входила 17-я армия); * с 14 мая 1941 по 15 мая 1942 — генерал-лейтенант П. Л. Романенко; * с 15 мая 1942 по 18 ноября 1943 — генерал-майор А. И. Гастилович; * с 18 ноября 1943 до конца советско-японской войны — генерал-лейтенант А. И. Данилов. Members of the Military Soviet * с 1940 по 28 ноября 1943 — дивизионный комиссар, с 20 декабря 1942 генерал-майор С. М. Новиков; * с 28 ноября 1943 по 6 августа 1946 — генерал-майор, с 8 сентября 1945 генерал-лейтенант В. М. Емельянов. Начальники штаба * с 1940 по 15 мая 1942 — генерал-майор А. И. Гастилович; * с 15 мая 1942 по 09 ноября 1942 — полковник С. М. Протас; * с 9 ноября 1942 по 15 августа 1946 — полковник, с декабря 1942 генерал-майор Спиров А. Я. References 017 Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946